


Does It Bring You Joy?

by Tortellini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark, Dark Comedy, Eventual Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Humor, Implied Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Inspired By Tumblr, Killing, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Murderers, POV Sansa, Romantic Friendship, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sansa Stark has a question for Sandor, the Hound. And she has a response for his answer too, of course.Oneshot/drabble





	Does It Bring You Joy?

"Does it bring you joy to scare people?" Sansa's voice was clear, even if she was still admittedly scared of Sandor Clegane, the man most people knew simply as the Hound. He was large and brutish, half his face misshapen from a terrible burn, and the fact that his eyes were still bright after all of this was possibly the most frightening of it all. 

The Hound's face curled into a small smirk. "No, it gives me joy to kill people." He deadpanned. "Killing is the sweetest thing there is."

"All right, all right, goddamn. Calm down, Edgelord." Sansa just rolled her eyes at whatever this even was. 

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm weird. I'm a weirdo. I don't 'fit in' and I don't want to fit in. Have you ever seen me when Im not killing someone? That's weird."

"...oh." Sansa stared at him. And that was that. 


End file.
